


Heat of the Moment - Dean Cas Tropefest 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: In which Sam plans a family vacation at a horse ranch, Cas gets his first human illness (sort of), and Dean finally pulls his stupid alpha head out of his ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the Dean/Cas Tropefest for the story, [ Heat of the Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8044036/chapters/18424669), by Ripuptheending.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://moon-willowstock.deviantart.com/art/Fence-Field-Stock-1327-123533963)

  



End file.
